<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Terror Tales From the Bar by Femalesonicexe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26985379">Terror Tales From the Bar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femalesonicexe/pseuds/Femalesonicexe'>Femalesonicexe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Halloween, Other, Triple Threat Ending | TT (Henry Stickmin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:36:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26985379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femalesonicexe/pseuds/Femalesonicexe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On Halloween Night, the Toppat Clan and the Government compete to tell the scariest stories</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Burt Curtis/Sven Svensson, Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin, Dave Panpa/Rupert Price, Reginald Copperbottom/Right Hand Man</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>147</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>October 31 was finally here. During this time, everyone was celebrating Halloween. Even the government.<br/>It was a grand Halloween party at the bar. Soldiers were in costumes drinking like it was the civil war and a doctor was coming to saw off their legs. Some soldiers couldn't make it because they had kids to take out trick or treating but other than that, the party was a success. <br/>Sitting by the bar was Henry, who was dressed as a vampire and Ellie, who was dressed as Princess Elise from Sonic 06. They seemed to be waiting for someone.<br/>"Where is he?" Ellie said. "Does it really take that long for him to put on a costume?"<br/>The bathroom door swings open and outcomes Charles, wearing a turquoise twin tailed wig and a very flashy outfit. Henry nearly chokes on his drink.<br/>"Who are you supposed to be?" Ellie said. Charles looked more excited to explain his costume.<br/>"I'm Hatsune Miku" Charles said. "What do you think? Pretty great, don't you think?"<br/>"Yes, it's pretty good Charlie"<br/>Appearing behind Charles was General Galeforce, dressed as Doc from Back to the Future, scaring Charles. And of course, the second in command Rupert Price, dressed as a knight.<br/>"General? I didn't think you'd dress up this year" Charles said.<br/>"Well, I do need to feel a little young Charlie" Galeforce said.<br/>"Then why did you decide to dress like an old man?" Ellie said.<br/>"That's not important Ellie," Galeforce said.<br/>"Who are you supposed to be Ellie, a Greek goddess?" Charles said.<br/>"Princess Elise" Ellie said. "People say I look like her"<br/>"One person said that," Henry said.<br/>"Whatever, I'm keeping the dress" Ellie said "it wasn't cheap you know"<br/>"Just keep an eye out for hedgehogs" Charles said. He sat down next to his friends.<br/>"General, you're not worried about the Toppat Clan attacking us during our party are you?" Charles said.<br/>"As much as it's likely, I doubt that they could," Galeforce said. "Probably busy with their own Halloween party"<br/>The front door crashes open. Toppats wearing various costumes invade the bar.<br/>"What the?" Galeforce said. They turn their attention to the leader of the Toppat Clan, Reginald Copperbottom, Dressed as a vampire and his Right Hand Man, dressed as a werewolf.<br/>"Sorry for being late Hubert," Reginald said. "I just wanted to make sure my costume was perfect"<br/>"What are you doing here?" Galeforce said.<br/>"Why, to celebrate Halloween of course" Reginald said. He and RHM take a seat next to the gang.<br/>"Oh and we brought a surprise for you," Reginald said. "Sven, bring in the prisoner"<br/>Sven, dressed as Sailor Moon, comes in carrying Dave. The Toppats were kind enough to give Dave a costume so now he's all dressed up as Jack Skellington.<br/>Rupert no longer looked serious, dropping his rifle.<br/>"Dave…" He quietly said.<br/>"Why do you have that man hostage?" Ellie said.<br/>"We want to make you a deal" Reginald said, downing a shot. "Halloween is all about scary stuff right?"<br/>"Yeah?" Charles said.<br/>"And you kids like scary stories, correct?" Right Hand Man said.<br/>"Of course we do," Ellie said. "And we're not kids"<br/>"Well," Reginald said. "We're all going to take turns telling scary stories. If your team tells the scariest stories, you get Dave back. But if we tell the scariest stories, you'll never see Dave again"<br/>Both Rupert and Dave gulped.<br/>"Hold on, who's gonna be judging us?" Galeforce said. Reginald whistles and the whole bar goes silent.<br/>"Everyone," Reginald said. "Please take a seat somewhere comfy. We're about to tell some scary stories"<br/>The bar began to shuffle a bit as everyone took a seat.<br/>"So, who would like to go first?" Reginald said.<br/>"I'll go," Ellie said.<br/>"You better have good storytelling" Rupert said.<br/>"Relax, you'll have a tiff with your boyfriend soon," Ellie said. "Ok, so it's all started on a stormy night"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ellie's Tales</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Based off bad end night</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Henry, Ellie and Charles were caught in the rain on a stormy night. Since Ellie was the tallest of the three, she carried the umbrella and the 3 walked to get out of the rain. I'm the distance, they see a house.<br/>"Over there" Charles says. The three make it to the porch and knock on the door. A man opens the door. He has a purple long ponytail.<br/>"Excuse me, do you mind if we come in? Just to get out of the rain" Ellie said.<br/>"Oh of course" The man said. "Come in"<br/>The three enter the room. The man closes the door behind them. The house was rather fancy, something you'd see in those movies about a lovely banquet. More people seemed to be present inside the house.<br/>"Sir, these guests were stuck in the rain" The man said. The owner of the house, a man with blue hair speaks up.<br/>"Must be a rough storm. What brings you to this side of town?" The blue haired man speaks.<br/>"Oh, I'm Ellie," Ellie says. "Me and my friends were getting home from a party"<br/>"It's nice to meet you Ellie. I'm Kite and this is my wife Mei and our daughter Luca" The blue haired man said. "That's our butler Gack and maid Gummy" The purple butler and green maid wave.<br/>"We just need to get out of the rain. We won't disturb you" Charles said. Two twins appear behind Charles, nearly giving him a heart attack.<br/>"Strangers" One twin said.<br/>"From the outside" The other twin said.<br/>"Who are you guys?" Ellie said.<br/>"Those are the Kagome twins, Lin and Ren," Kite said. "They mean no harm, for the most part"<br/>"You three must be exhausted," Mei said. "Gack, take them to the spare guest room"<br/>"Yes ma'am" Gack said. "This way"<br/>There was only one spare room so the three of them had to share a bed. Henry and Ellie slept on seperate sides and they put Charles in the middle so he doesn't fall off the bed in the night.<br/>The three were peacefully sleeping as the night went on, and on, and on.<br/>Uh oh<br/>Henry and Ellie were awakened by light tapping.<br/>"Charles? What's wrong?" Ellie said.<br/>"Something isn't right" Charles said standing up. "The night is going longer than expected"<br/>"What do you mean?" Ellie said.<br/>"I don't know," Charles said. "I feel like something is wrong… About. This is literally the start of every horror movie about a creepy family. I mean, twins, a butler, a host and his wife. It's like the Addams family"<br/>"The Addams family doesn't have twins," Ellie said. "But you're probably right about this family. It gives me the creeps"<br/>"Well, I'm going to get to the bottom of this," Charles said. He rolls off the bed and stands up.<br/>"What are you doing?" Ellie said "get back to bed it's too dangerous"<br/>"I'm getting out of here, I don't feel safe," Charles said. Henry and Ellie get out of bed and follow Charles.<br/>The trio entered the hallway where the rest of the doors to the other rooms are.<br/>"The exit should be downstairs" Ellie whispers. The gang tip toes as to not awaken the family as they make it downstairs. However, there were 2 sets of stairs that lead to different places.<br/>When they make it to the bottom of the stairs, they see a door at the bottom.<br/>"This must be the exit," Ellie said. Charles opens the door and<br/>Ellie screams.<br/>This wasn't the exit, it was a room filled with caskets.<br/>"Why are these here?!" Charles said.<br/>"You shouldn't be snooping around"<br/>The three turned to see the family behind them.<br/>"You know too much," Kite said. "I'm afraid you'll have to be extending your stay"<br/>The trio back up and the family inched forward.<br/>"Stay away," Henry said.<br/>"Gack, take these guests to their new rooms" Kite said.<br/>"Yes sir" Gack said. He and Gummy pulled out a knife. In fact, the whole family pulled out a knife.<br/>The trio screamed.<br/>The following week, a twin tailed girl knocks on the door of the mansion. The door opens and Charles is there.<br/>"Excuse me, do you mind if I come in?" The girl said. "Just to get out of the rain"<br/>"Oh of course" Charles said. He lets the girl in, where she's greeted by Henry and Ellie.<br/>"Welcome, you must be exhausted," Henry said.<br/>"Our master is waiting for you," Ellie said. The girl liked the trio, she could trust this house.<br/>Meanwhile, in the basement, three new coffins are present. One with red rose, one with headphones placed on top of it, and one with a teleporter painter onto it.<br/>"The end" Ellie said, finishing the tale. The bar was silent except for Dave whimpering. Some guests were holding each other in fear.<br/>"Tough crowd" Ellie said.<br/>"Dave doesn't count because he's always crying," Reginald said. "Sven, why don't you go next?"<br/>"Of course sir" Sven said. "One day, on Halloween night…"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sven's Tale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Toppats have a disaster of a Halloween party similar to corpse party</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Halloween night, the toppats were on the airship, celebrating their annual Halloween party.<br/>Fake spider webs and spiders filled the area. There were drinks and music to go around.<br/>Sven was dressed as a doctor and his boyfriend Burt was a nurse. They were talking to their friends at the party. <br/>"So when are you two gonna get married?" Handsome Harold, dressed as He Man said.<br/>"I was hoping to get married before Christmas, what do you think min kärlek?" Sven said, arm around Burt.<br/>"Yeah whatever" Burt said. Even laughed. Burt never really showed any emotions but Sven knew how to make him flustered.<br/>Sven kisses Burt, causing him to go all red. Everyone laughed.<br/>The Halloween party was going great. Then suddenly, the lights go out. The airship appeared to have landed somewhere.<br/>"What's going on?" Sven said. The lights turned on and Handsome Harold was on the floor, a knife lodged in his back. Everyone screamed. <br/>"What's going-" Right Hand Man said entering the room. "Harold!" He runs to the scene, Reginald behind him.<br/>"What happened?" Reginald said, in Dr Eggman (specifically the Sonic Movie version) cosplay.<br/>"We don't know. We were just talking and then the lights went out and he died" Sven said.<br/>"You know that this means Reg?" RHM said. "There's an imposter among us"<br/>The lights go off again and a voice booms throughout the airship. <br/>"There's more to that" The voice said. "My name is Terrence Suave. I've come back from the dead to get my revenge. I will be killing you off one by one and there's nothing you can do about it. No one can escape my revenge" Terrence said. He let out an evil laugh as the lights went back on:<br/>Reginald is hanging by his chain on the ceiling.<br/>"REGGIE!" Right shouted.<br/>"BOSS!" Sven said. For once, Burt had a scared expression on his face.<br/>The toppat members began to make a run for the exit, but they were surprised to see every door had been locked.<br/>"Quick, to the escape pod!" Sven said. Everyone ran to the toppat cell, where the escape pod was. They found no escape pods and instead found the bloody mess that once was their prisoner Dave Panpa.<br/>"DAVE?!" Sven said.<br/>"No not Dave!" Burt said. "I was actually starting to like them"<br/>Sven stares at him. <br/>"But not as much as I love you Sven" Burt said.<br/>"Now what are we gonna do?" Right said. "We have to find a way out before Terrence kills us all"<br/>The lights go out again. Sven holds on to Burt in case he's the next one to die.<br/>The lights go back on and 3 people are dead: Leprechaun, Gremlin and Mr Villain.<br/>Everyone screams and runs back to the party room.<br/>"This is getting boring," Terrence said. "Let's kick it up a notch."<br/>Everyone looks around to see what was about to happen. Bucket hat is suddenly lifted into the air by an unknown force. He is forcefully slammed into a wall, killing him on impact. Everyone screams again.<br/>A piece of the roof falls off, killing 3 members in an instant. <br/>There was an explosion, killing 4 toppats.<br/>"Hold me, älskling," Sven said, arms around Burt. The two look in horror as Right Hand Man is being carried into the air by his leg, dangling upside down.<br/>"What do you want from us Terrence?" Right said. Those were his last words before he was being dragged on the hallway floor.<br/>"Right Hand Man!" Sven said. He and Burt chased after the trail of blood as RHM was dragged. At the end of the hall, Right is thrown into the wall, becoming a blood splat on the wall.<br/>"And then there were two," Terrence said. "Burt, you mind finishing the job?"<br/>"Yes sir" Burt said, pulling out a knife. <br/>"Burt, what are you doing?" Sven said backing up.<br/>"Sorry love, boss' orders" Burt said. Sven couldn't believe that his own boyfriend would betray him. Burt raised the knife to kill Sven and then.<br/>"Just kidding," Burt said. "Come on out everyone"<br/>Every toppat member that has been murdered appears into the scene, all laughing and smiling as if nothing happened. <br/>"What's going on?" Sven said.<br/>"Oh it was just a prank," Burt said. "Everything you saw was fake props and special effects," Burt said. He wipes some blood on his finger. <br/>"Strawberry jam," Burt said, licking it off.<br/>"Why did you do this?" Sven said.<br/>"Because I wanted to ask you something," Burt said. He gets down on one knee and pulls out a ring.<br/>"Sven, will you marry me?" Burt said.<br/>"Yes," Sven said.<br/>"And so Burt and Sven got married. The end" Sven said, ending the tale. "Love ya honey"<br/>Burt, in his Garfield costume, waves at Sven. No one reacted. Not even Dave was crying.<br/>"Well that sucked" Ellie said.<br/>"General, can I go next? Please please pleeease?" Charles said.<br/>"Fine. I don't see why not" Galeforce said. <br/>"Yay! Thanks da- I mean General" Charles said. "Ok so, one day, me and my friends were driving on a long night…"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes Right's death is a corpse party reference</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Charles' Tale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A story about 3 people in an accident</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Henry, Ellie and Charles are driving alongside on the road. It was late and stormy night and the gang were getting home from a mission.<br/>"Are you sure you're going the right way?" Ellie said. <br/>"Don't worry, I'm taking a short cut" Charles said. "I only crash helicopters, not cars. Let's just listen to the radio"<br/>Henry, in the front seat, turns on the radio and a song begins to play.<br/>"Oh man this is my jam!" Ellie said.<br/>Henry smirks, Charles smirks back, and in the Silliest voice they can do, they begin to sing<br/>"SHAWTY I DON'T, MIIIIND"<br/>Ellie begins to burst into laughter as they sing. Her friends were dorks but they were her dorks.<br/>After the song ended, they had a good laugh about it until the news blared.<br/>"Breaking news" The radio host said. "We've received reports that 3 people have been found dead in a car wreck. We are unsure of the details at the moment. Please stay tuned"<br/>"Oh my god" Ellie said.<br/>"Three people? That sounds like us" Charles joked.<br/>"CHARLES, LOOK OUT!" Ellie yelled. Charles looks forward and sees a car speeding in front of them. Charles quickly turned to the other side, just barely missing the car. <br/>"Eyes on the road" Ellie said. The radio host began to talk again.<br/>"This all started because a friend was recklessly driving, causing the accident, which is unclear at the moment" The host said.<br/>"Maybe we should switch drivers, just to be safe?" Ellie said. Charles nods.<br/>"Yeah, let's do that," Charles said. They stop on the side of the road, where Charles and Ellie quickly switch spots. Ellie was now at the front wheel.<br/>"Hang on," Ellie said. "We've been going the wrong way this entire time"<br/>"I thought you knew a shortcut," Henry said.<br/>"I do," Charles said. "I think the singing caused me to miss a turn somewhere"<br/>"Well, we should probably make a u-turn," Ellie said. She turns the car around and they begin to head back the way they came from. <br/>"You know, that news Story is very weird," Charles said. "3 people in a car accident because of reckless driving. That really does sound like us"<br/>"Well, we switched drivers so it shouldn't be a problem" Ellie said. Just then, the news came back up. <br/>"We have new information about the accident. It was not caused by reckless driving, but rather-"<br/>"ELLIE" Henry shouted. Ellie sees a man crossing in the middle of the road. She turns the car to save the man but turns it the wrong way and the car drives off the road.<br/>The three screamed as the car turned round and round down the side of the road. The car lands on it's side, killing the three inside the car.<br/>"When a man on the road caused the driver to drive off the road, killing everyone on board" The radio host said. "The victims' names were Henry Stickmin, Ellie Rose and Charles Calvin."<br/>Ellie opens her eyes. She somehow survived the accident. However, there was no way for her to escape the car. She puts her head down, causing the airbag to go off.<br/>"The driver was shortly after her two friends when a airbag malfunction caused her death"</p><p>The bar was much more lively. Some of the guests applauded. But Dave was crying.<br/>"Oh come Dave that wasn't even scary" Reginald said. "Ok, I'll go next. It was Halloween night…"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Reginald's Tale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ok this one isn't that great</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's Halloween Night. Right and Reginald were not down stairs for the park. Instead, they were making out in their bedroom. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.<br/>"Who is it?" Reginald said. <br/>"It's me," Sven said on the other side.<br/>"What do you want?" Right Hand Man said. "Can we get some privacy?"<br/>"You have to come, it's very bad," Sven said, crying. Right and Reg get out of bed and head downstairs.<br/>They see Burt pinned to the wall, blood all over him. <br/>"What happened?" Reginald said.<br/>"He was dead when we got here," Sven said. "My darling Burt. Who could've done this?"<br/>"Could've done what?"<br/>Everyone turns to see Burt, still alive.<br/>"What the?" Reginald said. "Burt, we thought you died"<br/>"I did," Burt said. "I just need to do something first" He pulls out a pair of scissors and stabs Sven in the head. Everyone screams. <br/>"Why did you kill him?" Reginald said.<br/>"Because if I'm going down, I'm taking the entire clan down with me" Burt said. Sven is a ghost as well and pulls out scissors to take out RHM. Right dodged the attack, grabbed Reginald and they both ran back to their room as the bloodbath began.<br/>There was blood scattered everywhere. Along with empty hats and dead bodies.<br/>Right and Reginald were in their room, guarding the door as it was being rammed by some crazy ghosts. <br/>"Come on boss, let us in" Sven said.<br/>"Stay away!" Right said.<br/>"Burt, can you hand me the axe?" Sven said.<br/>Reginald gulped. Suddenly the door is being hacked by an Axe. The axe bursts through the door, Giving Sven a space to peek his face in.<br/>"Here's Sven!" Sven said. He reaches his arm into the hole to unlock the door, only to have his hand sliced by Right Hand Man.<br/>"Son of a-" Sven said, tracking back his hand. Burt went to comfort his boyfriend, just in time for Right and Reginald to escape.<br/>As they run, suddenly a gunshot is heard and Reginald falls to the ground. Right stops in his tracks.<br/>"REG" Right said. He bends down and holds Reginald in his arms. Sven appears behind him.<br/>"Don't you see Right?" Sven said. "Me and Burt planned this. We wanted to get rid of you too so we can become the new Toppat leaders?"<br/>"Wait" Right said "you've been planning to take us down?" Sven pulls out a gun and aims it as Right.<br/>"Always have been"</p><p>"BANG!" Reginald said, pointing finger guns at Dave, who starts to cry even more.<br/>"Stop it, you're scaring him!" Rupert said.<br/>"Hey, it's not my fault your boyfriend is a softie" Reginald hissed. Rupert holds his sword with malicious intent.<br/>"Not yet Rupert" Galeforce says.<br/>"Henry, why don't you go next?" Ellie said. Henry nods and clears his throat.<br/>"So…"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Henry's Tale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A shameless Saw Parody</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Henry wakes up in an empty room, he has a shackle in his foot. There's also a TV next to him. <br/>The tv turns on and a puppet appears on screen. <br/>"Hello Henry" The puppet spoke "I wanna play a game"<br/>Two people appear on screen. It's Charles and Ellie, in shackles as well. However, there was a contraption beside them.<br/>"You're a master thief, but you also care about your friends. So let's play a game"<br/>A bunch of items appears in front of Henry: a teleporter, a few keys, a saw, and a gun.<br/>"You have many options to choose from. Choose wisely, some will benefit you but others will hurt you. And if you don't choose in time…"<br/>The contraption moves closer, now revealed to be a swarm of knives.<br/>"You can say goodbye to your friends"<br/>"Timer starts… Now"<br/>30 minutes on the clock.<br/>Henry began to sweat. He takes one of the keys to unlock his shackle. Unfortunately, the key is too small. He takes the other key and it's too big. Henry realized: these keys are for Charles and Ellie. <br/>He grabs the saw and begins to hack at the chain. It worked and Henry was free.<br/>With 20 minutes left, Henry takes the keys and the teleporter. Henry pressed the buttons, praying it will send him to his friends.<br/>Instead, Henry is sent to another room, where another game is taking place. <br/>Dave is hanging over a buzzsaw, while Rupert seems to have his arm stuck in a moving device. He's hacking away at his arm.<br/>"Sorry Henry, it appears you've interrupted another game" The puppet said. An alarm goes off.<br/>"That's just about to end"<br/>Dave falls down, immediately being sliced in half by the saw, blood goes all over Rupert and Henry. <br/>"DAVE" Rupert cried. Another contraption happens and the buzzsaw flies at Rupert, slicing him in half. Even more goes over Henry.<br/>"You've got 10 minutes Henry" The puppet said. Henry presses the teleporter again.<br/>This time, he appears in the room where Charles and Ellie are.<br/>"Henry!" Charles said. Henry ran to the two, using the keys to set them free.<br/>"Congratulations Henry, you've completed the game" The puppet said. The three of them hug it out.<br/>Then the alarm goes off. The swarm of knives flies at the gang, killing all three of them. <br/>"Just kidding"<br/>Henry lets out an evil laugh, scaring half the bar. Charles and Dave are crying now.<br/>"Oh no Charles" Henry says, taking Charles into his arms. "I didn't mean for it to be that scary. I'm sorry"<br/>"Anyone else wanna go? I know Rupee over there doesn't dare want to traumatize his boyfriend even more" Reginald said.<br/>"Shut up!" Rupert said.<br/>There was silence across the bar.<br/>"No one?" Reginald said. "Well, I guess this victory goes to-"<br/>"OBJECTION"<br/>Everyone turns to the sound of the source. It's Felix White, dressed as Makoto Naegi from Danganronpa.<br/>"I have a story!" Felix said. "And if it's the scariest thing ever, then you free that man and leave my sweetheart Henry alone"<br/>"Sweetheart? Felix this isn't the timeline where we date" Henry said. Felix slams his hands on the table.<br/>"So here's how it goes"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Felix's Tale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The grand finale</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's Halloween and usually, the gang would be throwing a big party. But no, their party was ruined:<br/>Because a body had been discovered. <br/>Henry was lying against the wall, there was blood all over him and his costume.<br/>"Henry, my darling…" Felix said. Charles scoffs.<br/>"He should've died years ago" He says. <br/>RECORD SCRATCH<br/>"Wait," Charles said. "I would never say that. I love Henry"<br/>"Don't interrupt Charles," Felix said. "Anyway, back to the story"<br/>The scene cuts to everyone in a trial room. <br/>"It's up to everyone to work together and find the black end" Mono bear said. <br/>ALL RISE FOR THE CLASS TRIAL! <br/>Felix stares at the portrait next to him. His lover Henry had been murdered on Halloween. Felix must have hope in order to solve this case.<br/>RECORD SCRATCH<br/>"Is this a horror story or some self insert Danganronpa Au Fanfic?" Ellie said. <br/>"Just let me continue," Felix said. <br/>"So maybe I did kill Henry," Charles said as time suddenly moved forward. "But that's because if I couldn't have him then"<br/>He slams his hands on the table. <br/>"NOBODY CAN"<br/>Everyone gasps.<br/>RECORD SCRATCH<br/>"Sorry again but I would never kill Henry" Charles said.<br/>"Hang on, we're getting into the good part," Felix said.<br/>"Well then, I guess it's voting time" Mono bear said. Everyone obviously voted Charles because he admitted to it. The votes are in and then:<br/>Everything flashes red. <br/>"Sorry, you're all wrong" Mono bear said "the real killer was Reginald Copper bottom. <br/>Everyone turns to Reginald.<br/>"You guys were so quick to believe Charles that I knew this plan would work" Reginald said.<br/>"Yeah, I lied," Charles said.<br/>"Now it's time for all of you, except Reginald, to be punished" Mono Bear said.<br/>"I can't believe we believed Felix of all people" Ellie said.<br/>"Henry would've been a better protag and he DIED" Charles said.<br/>"Let's give it everything we got," Mono Bear said. "It's Punishment Time!"<br/>"And then everyone got executed at the end," Felix said. The entire bar bursts into laughter. <br/>"Oh come on, I thought it was scary," Felix said.<br/>"Oh yeah, you definitely lost," Reginald said. "But Dave is kinda annoying, you can have him. Sven, untie him"<br/>"Yes sir" Sven said he un cuffed Dave and pushed him away from the Toppats. Rupert caught Dave in his arms.<br/>"Rupert," Dave said, his face now ruined with face paint and tears. Rupert hugged Dave and kissed him.<br/>"I missed you so much babe" Rupert said "I thought I lost ya forever"<br/>"I thought so too. All I wished for is to see you again" Dave said.<br/>"I love you Dave" Rupert said.<br/>"Love you too Rupert" Dave said. They kissed again. The entire bar awed. Dave quickly pulled back and covered his face with his hands, red in the face. Rupert laughed.<br/>"Come on Honey" Reginald said. "Let's see if this place has good candy." He and RHM get up and leave from  their seats. Life at the bar goes back to normal.<br/>"Well, that was interesting," Ellie said.<br/>"Yeah, I think you kids did great with those stories" Galeforce said.<br/>"Awww thanks general" Charles said. Henry turns to Felix.<br/>"Don't worry, you'll do better next year," Henry said. <br/>"Does that mean-"<br/>"Sorry. Me and Charles were planning to get married around Christmas" Henry said. Felix groaned.<br/>And so the night went on without another incident. This truly was the greatest Halloween.<br/>Happy Halloween from The Henry Stickmin Cast and the author of this story, Femalesonicexe.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And so ends my first Halloween fic. <br/>I need to finish the Royalty fic and idk what I'm writing after that. Maybe more Panprice for Stickmintwt</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>